La fille de la rivière
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: Réponse au 37e défi du Poney Fringant: Pour tout le mystère entourant Tom Bombadil et Baie d'or.


Réponse au 37e défi du Poney Fringant.

Parce que certains mystères ne seront jamais révélés.

Histoire inspirée des récits de Tolkien, mais largement imaginées. Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Tolkien.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**La fille de la rivière**

Écoutant le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles, l'homme s'était assoupi au pied d'un arbre, à l'orée d'une petite clairière. Cet endroit avait quelque chose d'étrangement attirant. Et souvent, sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'y retrouvait soudainement comme si les arbres avaient la capacité de l'y conduire à toute les fois qu'il s'aventurait dans la forêt. C'était un endroit bien à lui à l'intérieur duquel il se sentait chez lui. Il pouvait apercevoir le bleu ciel et, parfois, la lumière du soleil. Il lui arrivait également d'entendre le bruissement d'une petite cascade située non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tous les jours, il se plaisait à y venir, pouvant y passer des heures ne pensant à rien et à tout à la fois. Cette forêt, éloignée de tous, avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Soudainement, quelque chose attira son attention. Un mouvement a peine perceptible qu'il avait aperçu du coin de son œil. Ignorant s'il se trouvait encore dans un rêve ou s'il était revenu à la réalité, il se redressa, doucement, prêt à bondir au moindre son. Cette fois, il n'eut aucun doute. Quelque chose dans les bois s'était déplacé, mais quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place sans pour autant qui soit en mesure d'en identifier la provenance. Et ce quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention, n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa présence.

Silencieux, il s'avança doucement vers l'objet de sa curiosité. Il repoussa une première branche, puis une nouvelle. Et, finalement, il se terra dans un buisson, tâchant de rester le plus immobile et le plus silencieux possible. Après plusieurs minutes à attendre, il aperçut enfin ce qui l'avait attiré dans les bois. C'était une créature comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un simple arbre, mais ces mouvements étaient incohérents, comme si une entité propre animait ses mouvements.

Et alors, plus incroyable encore, il la vit, d'abord sous l'apparence d'une vague s'élevant vers le ciel, hors de la rivière, puis, en quelques secondes, elle devenait une femme dont le corps, entièrement fait d'eau, était insaisissable, tel l'aurait été une ombre ou une flamme.

Il voulut s'enfuir, prendre ses jambes à son cou et disparaitre. Ou aurait voulu oublier entièrement cette étrange magie qui opérait devant lui. Il n'en était pas apeuré, mais il ressentait ce curieux sentiment de n'être point à sa place. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se permettre de bouger comme s'il était conscient que quelque chose de magnifique était sur le point de se produire et que le moindre mouvement de sa part mettrait fin à cette magie.

Il vit les branches de l'arbre se pencher vers la rivière sous les yeux de cette mystérieuse femme. Puis soudainement, un coup de vent emporta chacune de ses feuilles, recouvrait le ciel en entier pendant quelques seconde au moins, avant qu'une pluie de poussière ne se rabatte sur le sol. Protégeant ces yeux de cette étrange poussière d'argent, il ne les quitta des yeux que pendant quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne restait plus aucun signe de cette créature à la forme d'un arbre. La femme, elle, était encore présente. Elle s'était agenouillée au sol, les pieds encore dans l'eau, et elle versa une larme, une seule sur ce qui n'était alors plus que cendre.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté ainsi immobile, mais lorsqu'il fut de nouveau capable de bouger, la femme s'était évaporée depuis longtemps.

Curieux, il s'avança vers l'endroit où la scène s'était déroulée et jeta un regard vers le sol.

Au milieu de toute cette poussière argentée, une toute petite pousse aux feuilles dorées avait poussée.

Et alors, il sut qu'il était de son devoir de protéger cette si frêle créature, conscient que seul le destin pouvait l'avoir conduit à cet endroit à ce moment précis. Il s'agenouilla, la couvrit de ses mains et il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un enfant se trouvait devant lui. Il prononça alors quelques mots, dans un demi-murmure conscient que personne ne connaitrait jamais la véritable histoire de cette enfant.

«Petite pousse, pendant de nombreuses années tu devras être humaine aux yeux de tous. Mais n'oublie jamais qui tu es, Baie d'or, fille de la rivière. La sève des arbres coulera toujours dans tes veines, tout comme l'eau de la rivière»

Et alors, il posa un baiser sur son front.


End file.
